Grand Shadow
A Shadow is the second-highest ranking type of demons in existence, lower only than the archdemons. Shadows serve as the main commanders and the most powerful minions/weapons of their queen, the Forgotten. This one, the Grand Shadow, was summoned by The Forgotten at the location of Field D4, to stop the creation of a new Gem of Eternity. After the Pylon energy burst kills the remaining horde of monsters, the Grand Shadow emerges, unharmed by the blast. The Grand Shadow can be considered the "Final Boss" of the game, due to its very high difficulty and requiring an intricate strategy to beat, even though there are plenty more fields to complete the story. It is far more powerful than the shadows that appear in Gemcraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows, while also having a shield, regenerating armor, and the ability to regenerate its health. Most importantly, it has 405,634 hit points, four times that of the average Shadow in Chasing Shadows, and about 30 times that of the shadows you first encounter in Chasing Shadows. When its health drops below about 1/8 of its maximum (at around 50,000 hit points), it will stop attacking and instead make a slow beeline for the orb, instantly destroying it on contact (this may begin while it's near the orb). The Grand Shadow will periodically spawn a wave of monsters (which resemble tomb monsters) that will head for the orb. However, be wary that they grant only 17 mana when killed, are incredibly fast, and have a higher banishment cost (compared to their mana gain value). The Grand Shadow can also fire shadow projectiles at the orb, which will drain mana on contact, but these projectiles can be shot down with gems. The Grand Shadow will attack more powerfully from time to time, so prepare a strong defense for the monsters it spawns and tons of Armor-tearing gems to tear the Shadow's armor and shield down. Alternatively, create a high-grade Multiple Damage gem amplified by several other Multiple Damage gems, to gradually damage the Grand Shadow, even with its high armor level. If you want to fight a Shadow on a field other than D4, you will need a battle setting - Shadow Clash in the Battle Traits column, which requires you to first beat the Grand Shadow on Field D4 and to also beat the final story level at Field G7. The shadows spawned this way can vary in strength, but are usually within 20% of the D4 Grand Shadow's stats (around 100,000 hit points). The shadow will typically appear between waves 20 and 30 on those levels, which makes it very difficult to kill. Grand Shadow Stats *'405,634 HP' *'900 Shield' *'900 Armor' Strategies * Large amounts of low-grade purple gems will destroy the armor of the Grand Shadow very quickly. * A high-grade poison gem will do lots of damage because poison is not affected by armor. * A single powerful multiple damage gem (preferably grade 9-10+) surrounded by amplifiers with gems (at least grade 5+) will deal enough damage per shot to damage the Grand Shadow, even if it has full armor. * A chain hit gem is useful for destroying the monsters that the Grand Shadow spawns. * Surrounding the orb with low-grade gems will destroy its projectiles. Use Armor-tearing gems if they are available - the gems will also help to weaken the Grand Shadow. Category:Gemcraft Labyrinth Category:Epic Boss Enemies Category:Enemies